Makes Me Sick
by Deaf Blood
Summary: So what has happened to Ales after the events of origins? Well, the teensie himself shall tell everything to you... - Rated T for violence and language


I wonder why I chose to follow him.

Hello, I am the Magician. But you know what? Call me Ales, because for that former one I am nothing but worthless. I used to be friend of a certain Limbless Wonder. Yes, him, the one and only Rayman, created by the beautiful Betilla, and I just helped  
him on the way of saving his "mother" from the hands of that freakish Mr. Dark, as he called himself.

However, I was impressed. Not by Rayman, but by... well, yeah. Mr. Dark. I just saw something in his personality and image that I just loved! Don't get this wrong, guys, but I just wanted to, well, be him! Not him, but be LIKE him! I was astounded by  
such a "wonderful" tyranny he kept on in his world, and since I got transformed into a Teensie by some old freak that had powers, I'd certainly look less like a problem to him, since some Teensies are well, wack. But I'm certainly not THAT wack! I  
can fly, make magic, cuz DUH! I'm a magician... well, WAS.

So at the same time I helped Rayman, again, to get his powers back on the way from getting Betilla's sisters, on the back I just wanted to death to be Dark's apprentice, or something like that. And after I was discovered, Rayman hated me. Everybody started  
to hate me, and Betilla literally said she couldn't trust me anymore, and called me a worthless bastard... Wow, that was harsh, Betty!

I got pissed off. I've been a kicking ball for Rayman and all his friends, and I was ready to do something bad. So I found Mr. Dark, in some place I can't remember. I told him everything. What has happened, what I thought about him. Everything. And his  
response? He just silently told me to follow him. I just got so happy for that moment: "Oh boy, I'm gonna be your apprentice?!"

"Shut your mouth, Ales, just follow me or be worthless by the rest of your life..." He said, obviously leaving me quite disappointed.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Mr. Dark."

"Oh, please, call me 'master'."

And by that, I started being his apprentice. I was just damn happy by everything that was happening! We were causing havoc all around everywhere! We did really feel like hoodlums! Um, not THOSE hoodlums. But then, I felt like he was ignoring me some days  
after I started working for him.

Look: Rayman always invited me for friendly activities. Mr. Dark often would have a reunion with his minions, but I was just listening, I couldn't say anything. I grew anxious, just wanting to be a worthy successor of him! So I talked about it to him...  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961);" 

Response?

"INSOLENT!" Screamed Mr. Dark as he shoved me against the wall, almost choking me of how strong he kept me against the surface. "How many times I told you you could speak for me only when I WAS busy!"

"B-But, master, y-you've never been busy..." I couldn't speak right, it hurt.

"That's why! Now get out of here, freak!" He threw me against other wall, and just started to walk away.

I felt like crying, and I just shouted, accidentally. Let's just say, I fucked up.

"Freak? You're just like them fucking worthless former friends of mine, aren't you, Mr. Dark?!" I yelled, which made him to make a stop. "You can just go fu- oh... shit."

That's the last thing I said before Mr. Dark furiously glared at me, and locked the door, and grabbed me by the collar.

"Oh, so you want to play boss to me, huh? You really got under my skin, Ales... Time for you to learn some manners."

And I couldn't feel nothing else except a few broken bones and bleeding after that incident.

And because of that, I ran away. Ran really far away, hopefully trying to find someone that wouldn't hate me; damn, even that worthless piece of crap Razoff hates me! And then I started to cry, and wonder what the heck have been through my head to  
yell at him like that.

To be honest, Mr. Dark wouldn't even care if I ran away or not, I even found of his minions on my away, which looked into me, asking things like: "So Dark beat you up too?". And I was kinda glad I wasn't the only one.

But then it hit me. I actually was missing having friends by that point, because when I was evil, I had nobody, not even Mr. Dark's most ignored minions wanted to talk to me. But Rayman always did. Even if others just hated me with their guts, the  
last time I've seen him, he said:

"Please, Ales... Look at what you're doing! You can never go back to the old days after that, so just change your mind, NOW! Please. You... were, my friend.

"There's no mind for me to change, Rayman... Goodbye."

And this just made him lost all remaining affection he had for me.

"Betilla was right. You are worthless." He said that before walking away, and that was on the same day I met Mr. Dark!

And I just wanted someone to forgive me right that rainy night, but I had no-one. But then I found a light.

I was so happy.

(So, yeah, I wanted purposefully this story to end in a cliffhanger, but I guess some of you would want me to finish this, so just tell me if I should or not!)


End file.
